Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri
Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri (c. 1910 - 2010) was a vampire and the wife of Ivan for 69 years until his death in 2010. She is known to have killed and recruited many people over the years and she often worked as a team with Ivan to murder and feed off as many people as possible. Daisy and fellow vampire John Mitchell were responsible for the Box Tunnel Massacre in 2010, a revenge attack which saw twenty people die after a mass cull of vampires in Bristol by the religious organisation, CenSSA. After the death of Ivan, Cara and Daisy resurrected the leader of the Bristol Vampire Clan, William Herrick. Following that, she encountered the werewolf, McNair, despite putting up a fierce fight, another set of teeth was added to his collection, he described how she "fought like a cat." Biography 'Early Life' Not much is known about Daisy's early life, although it is known that she was Scottish and was born sometime in the 1910s. She gave birth to a baby girl called Pearl sometime during the Second World War, although she was not in a relationship with Pearl's father by the time of her birth (he was killed when his ship was sunk off the coast of Arran). In order to protect her baby, Daisy took refuge in a bunker during an air raid in London in 1941, where she met Ivan, a vampire. Immediately attracted to Daisy, Ivan offered her immortality if she allowed him to infect her. Daisy didn't want to a be a normal human being any longer so she chose to become a vampire. 'Life as a vampire' Daisy and Ivan ran away together. Pearl went into the care of her aunts and cousins, as Daisy said in Episode 2.1 . Daisy and Ivan killed many victims over their 69 years together, and often worked as a team to murder and feed off as many people as possible. Before returning to the UK, Daisy and Ivan spent sometime in Singapore, where they met Hetty, a 462-year-old vampire with the appearance of a twelve-year-old girl. It is here that they learned that Herrick, a politically powerful vampire, had been killed by the werewolf, George Sands. Daisy persuaded Ivan to take her to Bristol in order to indulge their appetite for visiting hot-spots by witnessing the aftermath of Herrick's death. However, her main motive for going to Bristol was to murder her elderly daughter Pearl, who she claimed was the 'last thread' keeping her attached to her past life. They returned to Bristol and tracked down George, which led to the discovery that he was the best friend and flatmate of the vampire John Mitchell, an old friend of Ivan's. Daisy took an immediate shine to George and seduced him, to the point that she had sex with him in a forest as Ivan watched in secret. Daisy later visited the hospital where Pearl is being kept. She was about to murder her when George, a worker at the hospital, stopped her and persuaded her not to. Daisy is later shown to have rejoined the Bristol vampire clan, and was not pleased to discover that Mitchell had organised an AA-like counselling session with the vampires in order to wean them off blood. Despite Ivan joining, Daisy refused to give up blood although she did not feed as Mitchell had threatened to kill anyone who did. This all changed after the vampire's headquarters, B. Edwards, was blown up by CenSSA, a religious organisation led by Kemp, killing every vampire apart from Daisy and Mitchell. Outraged, the pair went on a rampage together, taking over a train carriage and killing all passengers in retaliation for the clan being wiped out. After that, Mitchell went in search for CenSSA, leaving Daisy alone. It is later shown that Daisy and Cara had resurrected Herrick with their own blood. 'Death' It was later revealed that Daisy had fallen victim to McNair, a fearsome werewolf who was intent on slaying as many vampires as he could in revenge for a dog-fight in 1990 in which he was infected with the werewolf curse. After killing her, McNair removed her canine teeth and added them to his 'revenge' necklace. It was said she died "fighting like a cat". Behind the scenes *Daisy was played by Scottish actress, Amy Manson.﻿ Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Dead Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:BBC Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Character BBC